


Where`d He Go?

by Mezareia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, M/M, One Shot, Separations, Short One Shot, deportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezareia/pseuds/Mezareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Gavin is forced to leave the country without saying goodbye. </p>
<p>Mavin One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where`d He Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this, if you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts. 
> 
> This is a random One Shot I had in my head so here it is for you all to read
> 
> Now to the story that the description promises.

_Flashback_

_Michael`s POV_

_``Michael stop splashing me boi.`` Gavin squawks in his adorable British accent. I can remember splashing him even more and him trying to tackle me back._

_``Come on shit heads! It`s time to go inside. It`s fucking cold out here. Also the steaks are cooked.`` Geoff says as he goes back inside._

_I can feel Gavin`s feet playing with mine while he pretends to the others he`s not. I see his beautiful smile between bites, his messy hair even messier than usual. I feel a sense of calm that can never be explained. The other boys start talking about random new games they`re playing. I see Gavin get up and I follow behind him to the pantry closet undetected._

_``Well hello my love.`` Gavin smiles as he puts his lips on mine._

_``Well hello to you too.`` I tell him……_

* * *

Current Day

Michael`s POV

I feel my chest getting tighter and tears falling from my face as I come into the office for the first time in 2 months

``Oh Michael, It`s ok to cry buddy.`` Ryan says as he pulls me into a hug.

``I thought I was ready for this, but I`m not.`` I say breathing heavily. I look over at his desk and see all of his stuff is just as he left it.

``Have you heard from him Geoff?``

``No, he hasn’t called, texted or emailed me.`` Geoff says quietly.

``Where`d he go? Why hasn’t he told us where he was going? He`s such a PRICK! Why did I even date him?`` I yell as I feel Jack sit me down on the couch.

``He didn’t wanna leave, you know that! It`s not yours or his fault.`` Jack says.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Michael`s POV_

_All of us are rushing around the office, trying to get all of the stuff ready for GO! I knock on the door of the B team`s office to get Lindsay and Caleb to get on the cameras._

_``Alright we`ll be starting in 3 minutes ok!`` Geoff says as he takes his mike off the stand and turning the on air sign on._

_``Love you, but I`m still going to kick your ass.`` Gavin says with a smirk._

_``It`s on.`` I tell him as I sneak a kiss before the countdown to turning on the cameras start._

_``3, 2,….`` Lindsay says_

_``Ehooo!!!!!! VS!`` Geoff says in his announcer voice._

_Suddenly we hear a banging on the door._

_``Uh, Burnie! The sign says we`re on air!`` Jack yells._

_Not hearing a response Geoff answers the door and we see 3 officers with the US Department of Homeland Security._

_``Gavin Free, you are under arrest and are being returned to England. You`re coming with us and getting the first plane home.``_

_``This must some kind of joke, Ok RT life people, this ain`t funny. `` Gavin says sounding nervous._

_``Sir this is no joke, you`re coming with us.`` an officer says as he cuffs Gavin up ushering him out of the office._

_``GAV! GAV! I LOVE YOU!`` I yell as they take him away._

_I see him with tears falling from his face and fear in his eyes._

_``Gav, we`ll get you out of this!`` Geoff yells._

_``Ok get his immigration lawyer on the phone and call Matt and Burnie STAT!`` Geoff says in panic._

_I feel a tightness in my chest build and I feel hot tears falling down my face. I feel two arms pick me up and put me on the couch, hugging me and not letting go._

_``We`re gonna fix this Michael. We promise.``Ryan says as he rubs my back._

_``Don’t make promises you can`t fucking Keep!`` I yell._

* * *

Current Day

Geoff`s POV

I walk out of the office and into Burnie`s office.

``Hey, can I sit here for a bit dude. I need a sec.`` I tell him.

``Sure dude. The answer is no, I still have no info on Gav.`` Burnie says as he moves his chair next to mine.

``Michael came back today. For the first time in 2 months. I can`t look at him without thinking of Gav. He needs to come back! I don’t care how much it costs, but he needs to come back! What did I do, I failed him as an American Dad. I know I`ve fucked up but I can`t do this anymore…`` I state.

``Geoff, it`s ok to be sad. He`d been living with you for years. It`s normal to be upset. We`re doing everything we can to get him back. His lawyer hasn’t even called yet. What the hell could Gavin`ve done to get arrested?``

``I don’t know. Drunk Gavin`s got quite a punch. Maybe he hit someone, knowing him he wouldn’t even remember it happening….``

* * *

Gavin`s POV

I sit in my apartment in England with nothing to do but think. I look at a picture of the AH guys that we took when they came to England for a visit. I see Michael with his beautiful red curls and a happy smile. I don’t even know what I`ve done to be sent back here. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to them. They`ve taken my computer and I`ve got a new phone that only`ll call numbers in England. Fucking brilliant. Dan of course is away on mission so I can`t even use him.

``Gavin. May I come in?`` my lawyer says. I open the door and let him in.

``So I`m sure you`re curious why you were deported for. They`ve got your name mixed up with someone else who`s been hacking into computers. You`re free to go back. Here`s your computer and any other personal electronics. You excited to go back?``

``I don`t know. What`ve you told Burnie? I`m sure he`s called you.``

``I couldn`t tell them anything. The courts wouldn’t let me since they`re not your family….I know that they are to you but my hands were tied. I mean I can call them now or do you need a few days to process things…``

``I don’t know.`` They are going to hate me. I can`t go back. It`ll hurt them too much to go back. I can`t hurt them again. I shouldn`t go back, but I have to. I`m being selfish but I need to see his face again and feel his hand in mine.

``Im goin back. Please don’t tell anyone. I don`t want anyone to know`` I tell the lawyer as I grab my belongings and we get into a cab.

* * *

Michael`s POV

I see Geoff come back in the office. I don`t know if he knows it but I can tell he`s been crying.

``Alright let`s start nice and easy with a let`s play in GTA. A free play, that`s an easy start.`` Jack suggests.

``Sure. Let`s do it.`` Ray says as we all load up GTA.

We get through the day with very few breaks or hiccups, avoiding talking about Gavin. I head home later after recording a Rage Quit. It was kinda nice getting my feeling out. There`s so many cuts that need to be made than usual but all in all it works. I drive home and I see a black car in the driveway. Who the fuck is in my driveway? Why are they parked and not turning around. I park my car and I knock on the window when I see a man in a suit.

``Buddy! Why you fucking parked in my driveway?``

``I`m here with someone.`` he says quietly.

``What the hell are you doing here? Gavin are you getting in trouble by doing this, if so, GO!``

``Michael, no boi, I`m back. I`m here forever. Come here.`` he says as he pulls me into his arms.

``I missed you so much, Come in!`` I tell him as he gets his bag and the car pulls away. ``What the fuck happened to you! I could fucking punch you! We`ll talk about that once Geoff gets here. I can`t look at you right now!`` I tell him, my anger getting to me as I call Geoff.``Geoff! You`re British immigrant is at my house, Come get him!`` I tell him as I hang up.

``Michael, I`m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I cou….`` Gavin starts.

``Don’t say anything! I can`t do this right now!`` I tell him.

I turn around avoiding his sight. I hear him sit down with a thud. I hear banging on my door, damn Geoff got here quickly.

``Gavin! Come here buddy.`` Geoff says pulling him into a tight hug.

``Geoff, I`m not welcome here.`` Gavin says.

``Ok, you get in my car and I`m going to talk with Michael for a minute. Then we can go home and you can get some sleep.`` Geoff says as Gavin leaves.

``WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MICHAEL! HE GETS FUCKING DEPORTED AND THEN COMES BACK AND YOU ARE YELLING AND IGNORING HIM! WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! THIS MORNING YOU WERE MISSING HIM AND NOW HE`S HERE AND YOU GET MAD AT HIM!``

``Geoff he hurt me. He ignored me the whole time he was in England. He expects he can come back and everything is the fucking same. He had me worried sick for those 2 months, no letters, no email nothing! You expect me to just forgive him for that! NO!``

``Well if that`s how you want to welcome your boyfriend home, that`s your choice. I`m taking him to my house to get some needed rest. You should`ve at least heard him out.`` Geoff says as he leaves.

Fuck! Geoff is right. I see his car jetting off down the street. I bury my face into the chair where he was sitting. I should call him right now…NO I can`t he hurt me. He didn’t fucking talk to me for an entire 2 months.

* * *

Gavin`s POV

``Dude, how are you back here, What the hell did they deport you for?``

``Well they got me confused for a different person who was hacking computers, it sucked Geoff, I couldn’t leave my house for 2 months and I had no way of communicated with America. I was playing Xbox without online and even mindless hours of gaming got tiring. I feel awful I didn’t say anything but I didn’t know what to do. You know I`m not exactly an expert at that stuff….``

``It`s ok. You`re ok. Michael needs to have his moment. He`ll come around. Come on. You must be tired from the flight. I know it sucks but things`ll get better. `` Geoff says as I head to the guest house.

* * *

Geoff`s POV

I dial Burnie`s number instantly.

``Burns, we got a bit of a situation here. Long story made short, Gav is back. He was confused with another criminal. So he got dropped off at Michael`s. Michael of course didn’t take Gavin being back in the best way and now I have no idea what to do..``

``Ok Geoff, I`m so happy to hear Gavin is back. You can`t do anything to change Michael. This is how he is choosing to react. You can`t control it. Take Gavin to the office and we`ll try to make things as easy and stress free as possible. Obviously you`re going to surprise the guys tomorrow but other than that, I`ll take care of it. Just get to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.`` Burnie says as he hangs up.

I fall asleep on the couch not feeling like going upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next morning

Gavin`s POV

I wake up early in the morning in time to make Geoff a bit of breakfast. I manage not to burn the toast and I surprisingly started the coffee machine.

``Geoff breakfast. I`m so sorry for all the trouble I am causing.``

``Don’t you get like that on me you prick. I`m just happy you`re back. You scared the shit out of us. Come on, we`re going to work.``

``But Micool….``

``Michael is gonna have to stuck it up, cause you got work to fucking do. Also the guys are worried shitless and they need to see ya.``

I`m scared but excited to go to work. I missed everyone else at the office but I also don’t want to see Michael like this. I was a horrible boyfriend to him. Should I`ve come back or just stayed in England. England would`ve been easier I guess. I get into Geoff`s car and I sit silently on the drive to work. The rooster teeth office is a nice change of scenery.

``Don’t worry buddy. Things`ll go fine.`` Geoff says.

``I`m going in. you count to 10, then you come in ok.`` I smile at him.

I`m happy to be surprising the other 3 guys who I`ve come to know way too closely and of course everyone in the other part of the office. I walk in the door and see everyone is in shock.

``Gavin you little shit! How`d you sneak back into the country.`` Jack says pulling me into a tight hug.

``They mixed me with someone else and they sent me back just to piss you guys off.`` I tell them.

Michael comes in the office and just sits down.

``Michael, Gavin is back..`` Ryan says.

``I fucking know that! Now leave me alone!`` Michael says as he starts editing Rage Quit.

``Michael! Take those fucking headphones off cause we`re talking about this. You don’t have to get back with Gavin, but for video purposes, you have to tolerate Gavin! Get it?``

``Fine Geoff!``

``Michael I wanted to talk to you! I was disconnected from America and the internet for fucking 2 months! I couldn’t even send a bloody letter! I`m sorry I didn’t talk to you and tell you I was ok. They thought I was a computer hacker but turns out it was some other bloke. Please just accept my apologize, you don’t have to bloody forgive me or anything.``

* * *

Michael`s POV

``Gavin, I can`t do this anymore. I`m sorry I was an ass and didn’t let you explain last night. I missed you. I was pissed that you didn’t tell me where you were and stuff. Can we just let this shit go and get back to the way things were?``

``Of course my boi!`` Gavin tells me as I give him a deep kiss.

``Ok lovebirds. This is charming and all but we do have videos to record. I ain`t paying you fuckers for kissing.`` Geoff says as we all sit down.


End file.
